Happy Endings
by yellowy
Summary: The Titans now in their early twenties are growing up. Raven and Robin have been together for some time but what will happen when she admits to Robin that she's pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy, please review, I'd like to know what everybody's thinking!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood in front of my mirror. There was a dark girl in the reflection. Her hopes were high but everything seemed to be destroyed. Her whole life could go wrong from one simple statement. Whether or not to tell everyone. Their reactions will change for sure. The Titans. No longer teen. Beast boy, the youngest, have finally gone into his twenties. We were all either twenty, twenty one or two. I was twenty one. I couldn't believe how long it had been in this tower from when Cyborg had built it. The years went so quickly. I sighed. It was about time I told them, I had known for two weeks. I was five weeks pregnant.

Robin and I had been together for three years. A good friendship one year before that. I still couldn't believe it. I had to tell him first. It would be unfair if I told him at the same time. I had that sensation in my gut again. Butterflies. Only this was more intense. I was so worried. What if he didn't want this child? What if he left? I still couldn't understand it all. What would happen? Would we get married? Would I have to get an abortion? I really didn't know. Maybe I would tell Robin tonight. After dinner. After all, it was New Years Eve. I had to let him enjoy it just in case it was bad news. To me I was thinking it would be gorgeous, a little baby. I didn't want to know what everyone else was thinking. Oh well. I think I should straight up say it tonight, after the fireworks.

Oh god. I couldn't believe it still. I had to sit down.

I lay down on my bed and put my left hand on my gut where I guessed the baby was. I wondered if it was going to be a girl or a boy. A little girl that had telekinetic powers, she would have short hair up to her shoulders. Short black hair. She would be short like her mum. Soon I would be a 'mum'. I snickered at the term. Immediately what came to mind was a woman with an apron on, cooking spoon at hand in a bee hive hair style. Typical stereo types. I wonder what I would look like if I wasn't from Azarath, if I got married and had a kid. A little terror, a little boy. He would play with trucks and practise throwing the boomerang at a tree. He would sneak into his dads closet and take out his old gadgets.

I was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

"Yes?" I said sitting up.

"Can I come in?" It was Robin.

"Sure."

"Listen Rae, I was thinking if you and I wanted to go to the park bench for the fireworks. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect Robin." That _was_ perfect, I could tell him in private there.

"Good. Come out for dinner soon, Cyborg's BBQ smells delicious!"

"OK, I'll be out soon." He smiled and closed the door behind him. He was the only one I trusted in my room. Possibly Starfire too. I sort of don't want Cy and BB in my room mostly because of what happened before… When they went into my mind.

It's really amusing. If I think about it, we're like one big family. Cy is the dad because well he's mostly suited as a dad. Starfire is the mum, always worrying, Robin is the big brother and Beast boy is the little baby! It's perfect. I never really thought where I would fit in, maybe as a big sister… I wasn't sure. I felt like I fitted in, like we were all family. I remember the large charade that BB pulled when we were teasing him. He left for a day then came running back. His excuse was that he missed his PS2. I have to say, in that day we missed him. Things weren't the same. Everything was quiet apart from Starfire's sobs. A family isn't a family when someone's not there. I at first didn't believe that, because of my family. My mother, my father, the monks. That wasn't my family. My mother was my mother, my father was nothing and the monks didn't care much about me. They were just interested in my future. They didn't care what I ate, how much water I drank, for all I knew they _wanted_ to kill me. It made sense, I mean, seeing my future they might have thought it would be best. But they couldn't because of the law.

"RAE! FOOOOOOOD!" Yelled BB. The emphasis on food was what gave it away.

I walked out of my room and saw through the glass of the tower our balcony. I remember Cy was so proud when he added it. It overlooked the sea. He made it just for the BBQ. I could smell it and geez, it did smell great. I was so hungry. I thought about the baby, might not be very healthy for it at all. What was I thinking? I was getting too attached. I might have to get abortion. I couldn't think too highly of it.

"Rae, do you want steak, ribs, sausages or… tofu?" Cy asked. I figured I should probably just let them know I was still myself.

"Tofu."

"…Really?"

"No! I'll have steak thanks."

"Phew Rae, you had me going there." Cy understood my wicked sense of humour. I let out a fake smile. His suspicions dropped that I was not myself. I walked over to Starfire who was arguing with BB.

"What's going on here?" I asked sighing.

"She started it! She threw a sausage at me!"

"I did not do such a thing BB! It was an accident, friend! Please forgive me!"

"It wasn't an accident! You threw it at my face, dude!" BB was wiping his face down again. I laughed and told them to just forget about it. Starfire seemed content about that and went to talk to Cy. BB stayed next to me munching on the ribs.

"So, where's Robin?"

"Oh yeah! He told me to tell you that he was going to set up. He told me that you'd know what that meant…"

"Thanks." He was obviously already at the park bench. I should probably meet him there after this steak. It was already quite dark. When we had all finished, BB went inside and challenged Starfire to a match on PS2. Starfire, over the years, had become very good. She had won a couple of times against Cy and many times against BB. BB and Starfire were really good friends. I always told Cy that they should get together. Cy, the father, was with Bumble bee from Titans East. They were _really_ cute together. I overheard Cy tell BB that she was coming over here for the fireworks soon.

I should probably go to meet up with Robin.

"Cy, I'm going to go meet up with Robin, we'll both be back after the fireworks."

"OK." He was so cool about everything. Everyone knew that if they wanted something difficult they should ask Cy. He would always say yes.

I went back into my room and took my jacket. We gave up on wearing uniforms some time ago. I wore just a black top and denim shorts. I took my big blue jacket with me. I slipped on my sneakers and went out the door. I flew over some houses and breathed. This wasn't going to be fun on my side. Should I tell him before the fireworks? No. After was better. I had a bad feeling about this.

I saw Robin sitting casually on the bench watching to his left the tower. Possibly wondering when I would come. I surprised him and lowered myself on the bench. He jumped up when he saw me.

"Oh! Rae! You scared me!" He chuckled.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," I said smiling.

"I thought you weren't going to come! The fireworks should start in five minutes."

"OK." Five minutes until they start. Approximately two minutes later, they'll stop and ten seconds later he'll be horrified.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

:D I like this chapter :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you like fireworks?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think they're great. I remember the first time I saw them with the titans I was with Starfire at the fair on the Ferris Wheel and she was saying that in her country it meant that people were invading. Then something slammed into Earth."

We both laughed.

"Rae, I wanted to do this during the fireworks… but I can't wait. Raven…" He got down from the bench on one knee in front of me. "Raven from Azarath, dark mysterious girl with a sweet centre. A kind caring inside and a crime fighting good exterior. Raven, the love of my life, however this speech is making you feel, I love you, that's why I feel so strongly towards _us_. That is why I have been waiting my whole life for you, the girl of my dreams. I don't and didn't want a typical girl, I want Raven. To own you, to make sure that you are reminded everyday that I love you, I ask you to wear this ring in marriage. Raven, will you marry me?"

Only one word floated on my tongue. I couldn't spit it out. I had to tell him I was pregnant. My heart got there first. The fireworks started.

"Yes!" I said feeling myself get teary. He put the ring on my finger. I had no time to look at it. I flew into his arms as he stood. I hugged him. When finally we released, I kissed him as I had done many times before on the lips. I held this kiss not wanting it to end. When it did Robin put his forehead against mine still holding tightly around my waist. I was looking into his eyes. His light blue, beautiful eyes that had mystified me for years on end.

For ages I wasn't watching the fireworks, only the fireworks in the reflection of his eyes. Eventually, after Robin kissed me some more, I took a look at the ring. It was really stunning. It had a gold thin band around my finger and on the top it had a purple and white gem. It was embedded in the gold band.

"Oh Robin, it's _beautiful._ It's amazing, it's so unique, the colour…"

"It reminded me of you."

"Oh thank you!" Now my eyes were really teary. Robin hadn't stopped smiling. I don't think I had either. I had to tell him.

"Robin…"

"Yes?"

I hesitated. "I… I-I…"

"You don't need to thank me."

"I know… I want to tell you something…"

"Yes? What ever it is, I'm here."

"Well… I'm pregnant." Robin stared at me. His expressions were unclear.

"You are? Oh Rae!" He hugged me tighter. I kept blinking, was this a dream? Was he _happy_? He certainly wasn't horrified, he wasn't running away…

"Robin…"

"Raven, you don't need to say anything! We could be having a little princess! Or a little prince! A baby Rae! You're going to be a mother! I'm going to be a father! Rae, we'll have our own little family!" Robin was _excited_…? I couldn't believe his reaction. I was relieved. Thank goodness, this was perfect, he wasn't upset at all. He put it all in perspective for me, we would have our own little family. I was happy. There was nothing to worry about after all that fussing.

"Raven." He didn't say anything else. He was smiling as I was. We stayed like this until finally the fireworks stopped. He kissed me again. I was so happy. I really couldn't believe his reaction. To think not even an hour ago I was scared. Robin and I shared thoughts about everything to do with this… Starfire's reactions, her baby shower, Cy buying Robin tuxedo for the wedding… Me in a wedding dress… All of this came in such a rush I felt faint. Who knew my life could end up so happy. Four years ago I barely ever smiled, now, grinning my head off I was going to get married! And I was going to have little boy or girl! Everything was so happy… Maybe I was wrong about the happy ending thing. There is such a thing.

When the fireworks ended Robin kissed me on the lips and we both sat down.

"Robin," I said happily.

"Yes?"

"Soon I'll be Raven Grayson."

"I know." He laughed. "Just wait until we tell everyone…"

"Yes, I have a feeling Starfire will want to organise the wedding… And Cy will most likely cook… What will BB do?"

"Nothing." We both smirked.

"I love you, Robin."

"I love you too Rae, my speech before was not bull shit, I meant it. I really meant what I said."

"I know, I never thought for a second you would lie to me." He shuffled over on the bench and put his hand under my chin. He kissed me again. Nothing could get any better. Robin put his hand on my gut where supposedly the baby was. He was still looking at me.

"A little bub, a tiny Rae."

"A mini bub, a tiny Robin." We smiled at each other. I don't know what I was thinking about, it seemed to be just about the past, everything in the past. One Christmas we all sat around exchanging gifts. Robin gave me this gorgeous necklace with a bird on it. A Raven. Beast boy gave me a book titled, "A complete idiots guide to gaming". I was like …Thanks BB. Cy gave me some new gadgets for my room like remote controlled everything, blinds, etc. Then Starfire gave me some pink shirts and a black skirt in an attempt to make me wear it. I refused. The pink shirts were horrid, one was fluro pink and the other was pink and blue. I remember when Starfire and I went down to the Café for some coffee when we sat down there were a couple of hot guys so Star and I were discussing the hotness and their looks. One of them Star really fancied so I encouraged her to go and talk to him. Unfortunately she went in front of all his friends. He was seated and looked over at me. When she asked if he wanted to go out, the conversation went something like… "Didn't Raven tell you, we're going out," he said as he walked over. When I was about to open my mouth to reply and say no, he leant down and kissed me. I was in great shock, when I pulled away, I said, "what the freak is your problem?" Of course I substituted… with freak. Star didn't talk to me for some time thinking that it was true.

"Do you remember during (Eps The End part 2&3... I think) the prophecy…"

"…Yeah…"

"When I ran into you, as a little girl?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"I was thinking about… Well what… If we had a little girl that she would look like that."

"Well I thought if our little bub was a girl she would look exactly like me only with black hair."

He smiled. "Or, if it was a boy, he would have black hair and purple eyes. Oh, Rae, do you want to tell them that we're getting married and them maybe tomorrow or something that you're pregnant? Or even a bit later?"

"Maybe a bit after, during the engagement though."

"What ever you want is fine with me."

"Thank you. I'm so excited Robin, we'll be married, we'll have our own family… Everything seems so perfect…"

"Seems?"

"Yes. For me, there's always a catch."

"No, there isn't all the time, what about after the prophecy, there was no catch…"

"Yes, there was, remember? Beast boy saw my happy side and _hugged_ me." He laughed.

"Ah, I see, hugs from Beast boy, pretty big catch after saving the world Rae. Anyway, we should get back."

"OK. Even though I just want to stay here forever."

"Like I don't, but we have to get back, BB has most likely trashed the place and exploded some milkshake."

"Pretty sure Starfire has attempted at a dessert and spilt it…"

"Great, we'll have to clean it up. It's like we're already taking care of little kids." Robin smirked at what he said. After a while he spoke again. "What type of wedding do you want?"

"Well all I really want is one between the five of us. Have the father of the bride… be Cy, I don't know. Just not a lot of people."  
"Fair enough. May I ask why?"

"Just… people make me nervous, and between the five of us I'm never nervous."

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, remember this is _our_ wedding. You can say what you feel."

"So your turn, you say what you feel Robin."

"OK, well I want whatever makes you happy. If you want a small wedding, I want a small wedding." How sweet…

"Well I still want you to say what you want…"

"I want what you want."

"Gr! No! What _you _want!"

"OK! I want a small wedding!"

I breathed out and smiled. "Finally."

"…Only 'cause you want a small wedding," he murmured. I heard him.

"Robin! Just say what you want!"

"A small wedding!" I gave up and grunted blowing some hair out of my face. He hugged me and laughed.

We headed back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! Still more Chapters to go... not yet the ending... mwa ahahahhahah!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**You thought that was the end?? Think again!! Bahahaa!!!!!**

When we got to the tower Starfire was still thrashing BB and Cy was cleaning up getting teased by Bumblebee. Bumblebee had grown just a bit and looked a lot different. She changed her hair and let it stay out. I was past her shoulders and had nice curves in it.

I looked over at Robin, he sighed.

"This is old news, do you want to go walk around for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure."

We decided to go to the pizza place. It was open till late at night mainly because the owner thought he would get more business. When we arrived there, there wasn't much to do. I got a drink and we sat down talking for a while.

"So you think Josh _deserved_ to die?" I asked him. We were discussing The Blair Witch Project which is a horror movie. Josh is one of them and he dies first.

"Yes! Josh was annoying!"

"No he wasn't!" I argued.

"Yeah! He so was, he kept interrupting and having a go at Mike!"

"But Mike should have been the one to die first, he was the one who kicked the map in the river!"

"Mike was a legend!"

"He was a wimp!" I told him. He smiled.

"Anyway… Rae do you remember that movie that came out before… 1408?"

"How could I forget…" I put my head in my hands. "That was terrible."

"It was fantastic! The horror, the suspense, the whole plot was wonderful!"

"It _was_ fantastic but… it was scary…" I whimpered.

"Aw Rae!" He shuffled over on the U shaped sofa around a table. He put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. "I won't let any monsters or baddies get to you." I snuggled into his chest. His hand was on my back rubbing soothingly and his head was rested in my hair. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but I had a feeling we drifted into a sleep because I supposedly awoke to a group of teenagers loudly walking in.

"Rae?"

"Mmm?"

"We should get back."

"OK, fair enough… nothing can last forever."

"My love for you can…"

"Thank you Robin, as can mine." I kissed him on the lips. We slid out of the sofa and paid at the counter.

"Here, I know a shortcut, walk with me." Robin had his arm around me and I had mine around his waist. We walked on the pathway. Everything was so quiet.

"What about… Joe?"

"No way!" I said a bit too loudly. We were talking about this movie… I can't remember what it is called but it had heaps of guys in it. Robin was asking me if any of them I would go out with.

"…Kev?"

"…Nah, he's decent but I need someone better than decent. Like you."

"Thank you Raven. It's great to know that I'm better than decent… John?"

"Are you kidding? He's HORRIBLE!"

"Oh… well how am I supposed to know, I'm a guy!"

"Well I hope you are," I muttered.

"So Raven Grayson, what have you been doing recently?"

"Recently? Well I have been waking up, having tea, being dragged to shopping with Starfire, had lunch, teased BB about losing three times in a row to me, helping Cyborg re-circuit the light in his room and hanging out with my fiancé. Oh and having dinner and reading."

"Well that sounds like a fulfilling day. I wish I had one of those," he said laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"I never have a fulfilling day, I always find myself blanking and wondering what to do next."  
"Oh. Time seems to fly for me…"

"Well it does for me… occasionally when I'm with you… but when I'm alone, on my room trying to track a villain I feel so… _humph_."

"I see… I have never felt _humph_ before but I see…"

"Oh shush." We both laughed. I heard some drunk rambling ahead but couldn't see through the darkness. I felt Robin's arm tense around me.

"Come on, let's cross the road." I didn't argue with him. When we crossed the road to the other side I glanced over to see one of the drunk guys standing in the light call over his friends. They looked older than us, maybe in their late twenties. The one under the light was very tall and slim with muscles. He was wearing winter clothing as we all were. He was starting to cross the road.

"Rae, don't look." I realised that I had been staring.

"Sorry. Do you want me to fly us back?"

"No, that will just direct attention. Besides, they can't keep up, their too intoxicated."

"OK." We kept silently walking for a while. I could hear them talking. A smaller group than I remember seeing. I glanced over my shoulder again to see the man still close behind us. He was very fast… for a drunk.

"I saw you look! Hello darling!" I snapped my head back. His voice was gruff and deep. We walked a bit faster but we stopped suddenly. I noticed why. The rest off the men cut us off. Robin looked to the left and walked into the alley. I wanted to say something but my voice wasn't working. I could barely even feel my body. I felt quite numb.

"Dead end," I heard Robin mutter ever so softly. The drunken men were closing in on us. "Rae, fly us out." I tried but my powers weren't responding. I felt sick. All this pressure… I tried again but nothing worked. I concentrated but it wasn't working.

"I can't…" I said quietly.

"OK, don't strain yourself." Then men were close and had stopped. There were six of them. Most of them were fit, strong and tall, one or two were the opposite. The one that was following behind us before came up and spoke.

"Hello there darling and… sir. Boys, would you mind separating these two? I'd like to talk to missy over there." He pointed at me. Robin tensed, I felt his arm come down and then hold my hand.

"I'm sorry sir but we must be off…" Robin said.

"No I'm sorry sir, you may leave, but the girl stays."

"I can't have that." He was speaking very strongly now. I could tell he was holding back from fighting against them.

"Boys, looks like we'll have to deal with the boyfriend first. Demetros! Your up." The main guy walked behind the wall of men. One of them stepped out. He was tall and slim but very slender. He looked so slimy and sly. He had a dirty grin on his face. Robin wasn't letting go of me. What I prayed for was that he didn't get hurt. But soon enough, I was sure that this wasn't going to end well. Six normal men Robin can handle but six super powered men, I didn't think so. Demetros, this sly character could summon electricity as we soon found out. He had a small concentrated ball in his hand. Robin backed up with me in his grip and put me to the corner. I stayed still and tried to tell him to be careful or that I loved him. But again nothing came out. Robin was in a ready stance and was watching. I felt myself go teary. All I could think was what if…

Demetros shot an electricity ball at Robin which he dodged. It hit the opposite wall. Robin ran and tried to kick him but Demetros grabbed Robin's leg and twisted it. Robin fell to the ground.

"Robin!" I screamed. Finally sound came out. Robin didn't look back at me. He was staring at the ground. When he got up Demetros grabbed his shirt pulling it close to his face. Demetros had his free hand against his chest which was generating power. Demetros was talking to Robin.

"Just know that I have nothing against you personally, I just really like your girl." Robin was flung. He hit the brick wall and slammed down. I ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"Robin…" I whispered. His cheek was bleeding and his shirt on his back was ripped from the wall. His skin grinded against the brick making scratches… There was so much blood.

"Rae, I love-" Before Robin could finish, a different guy kicked Robin's face in. I was so filled with rage.

"How can you do that? Stop it!" I was tearing up, my eyes were watery. Another guy came along and spoke to me in a different language.

"He says to shut it, he says you'll thank him later. We don't want to hurt anyone, your boy here says he want to stay so, he get what he sees coming."

That sickened me. I couldn't take it. My next move was the single most thing I regret doing in my entire life. I punched him. Hard. He pulled his jaw back and smiled evilly. I was shocked at myself. How stupid.

"Miss, I would never punch a girl put my friends here and I won't tolerate your bad behaviour. Nobody's around… So guess what?" He punched my jaw this time. It felt worse than it looked. I clicked it back and also felt whiplash. I tried using my powers but he grabbed my hands.

"One more punch miss. You deserve it." He held my hands up high, head height and pulled back his fist. He slammed it into my gut. I fell to the ground next to Robin. I heard them wander off laughing. Whatever drove them to walk off, I was grateful. Robin got up before I could. There was one thing on my mind.

"Raven, are you OK?" His voice was beautiful. My vision was going. I gripped his shirt. "Robin!"

"I'm here, I'm here!"

"Robin! Robin! Help me! Robin!"

"Yes Rae I'm here!"

"No Robin, _the baby_!"

**Clarifying: he punched her in the gut, where the baby was. Dum dum DUMMM!!!!**

**For the record I have seen the Blair Witch Project and 1408. 1408 was the scariest movie I have seen in a while… To me it was scary… Whimper lol : )**

**Please review,**

**Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey**** enjoy! Please review me****…**** please? I-I****'****ll give you a hug****…****? HUG**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"The baby Robin!" I yelled. He picked me up and held me in his arms running. "Where…?"

"The hospital!"

"B-but, they, us, powers…" The pain got greater. I grasped my stomach. "They'll know who we are!"

"I don't care, Rae!" I blanked out. I was focusing on the pain. It was stinging and hurting but I just had to leave it be. Let it sting. Let it hurt. Before I knew it we were at the hospital. Everything was a big blur. I had too much worry, too much stress. They put a mask on my face when I got on the uncomfortable straight bed. I breathed in. The air felt fulfilling but I felt myself drift into sleep.

When I woke up about two hours had past. My stomach still hurt all the same. I was still in my clothes. I looked over, not making a sound, at Robin. He was seated next to me holding my hand and looking at the floor.

"Robin?" I asked quietly. He snapped his head up and smiled.

"Hey… You're awake…?"

"Yes, what happened to the-"

"Rae," he said putting his hand on my gut again. "You fell into unconsciousness, they had to wait until you were awake to… operate on you."

"For what?"

"Well… Rae, the baby's dead. The man punched you smack bang in the middle." I looked in the opposite direction not letting him see my expression. I was very upset. That was one of the worst things to happen to me. I was getting teary. This was not the worst thing to happen but to think that that man was only doing that for fun. I hated villains. The first thing I thought of was revenge. But I'm not that sort of person. I can't be.

I barely thought of much then. I was staring at the wall. Thinking about what could have been.

"Rae. It's not the end of the world. We can have another baby. Don't worry, OK?" Robin was right this wasn't the end of the world. Mainly because I have seen it and it didn't look anything like it.

Robin went to tell the nurse that I had awoken. When the nurse and Robin came back, she walked me to a room where I could change into the gross outfit everyone wore. The giant poncho type green thing. When I was finished I came out and they put me on the bed. About to wheel me out into the surgery room, Robin squeezed my hand.

"Raven, you'll be fine." He told me that looking straight into my eyes. I was completely trustworthy of him.

"Thank you, I love you." Those were the only things I could think of. Sometime ago we were watching the fireworks, discussing our future, baby showers and weddings. At least we'll have the wedding. I remember being told to count backwards and that was when I went to sleep. There was no dream. No nightmare. Just gas.

I felt unsure of what they were doing but I didn't have a chance to ask. I didn't care either. Almost as soon as I was under, I woke up. It felt that way.

I woke to Robin again. He was looking around the room at the paintings. "How long was the…?"

"Oh… an hour I guess, including how long you were out. Have you seen this painting?"

"No, but Robin what happened?"

"Oh don't worry. Have you noticed this error, the hand is back to front!" He smiled. I knew he was trying to cover it up, whatever happened.

"Robin, just tell me."

"OK Rae. The doctors told me to tell you, when you woke up that they removed the dead baby and set everything back to normal but they also saw that when the guy punched you… he punched the baby back and I won't go into detail but Raven. You can't have any kids. Physically, it's impossible."

He wasn't facing me but I could feel his sadness in his voice. I turned away too. Facing the wall. I think there are two ends to the world. One is fiery and evil, the other is when you feel like it is the end of the world. This was one of the few times in my entire life that I could call myself crying. Robin heard me and sat beside me on the bed he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. This wasn't what I had expected. I don't think this was what he expected either. All because of one punch, one person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WAWAWAAAAWWAAAA!!!! Dev!!! Really dev, I know. I'm sorry. Tear. Not the end, don't worry, still chappies to go. **

**REVIEW ME PLEASE**


End file.
